La Conflagración Arcobaleno (AL)
by Luce-Premium
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que Tsuna ha sido elegido sucesor para ser el décimo Vongola, y estando tan cerca de la sucesión una nueva amenaza se presenta. Ahora todas las mafias existentes en todo el mundo deberán unirse para proteger a las personas más importantes de esta nueva amenaza. Hay muchas familias pero un solo objetivo en común, proteger a toda costa a los Arcobalenos. R27!
1. I

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene Yaoi.

Personajes un poco OOC.

En esta historia algunos acontecimientos serán cambiados, o no habrán ocurrido.

 **Pareja principal:** R27! y otras que irán apareciendo después.

 _¡Que lo disfrutes!_

* * *

En algún momento de la existencia del hombre, una popular frase tomo lugar en todos los medios de comunicación.

" _Si las abejas desaparecieran de este mundo, a la humanidad solo le quedarían cuatro años de vida"_

Esta frase atribuida a Albert Einstein, ha desatado varias teorías de lo caótico que esto sería si llegase a ocurrir. Y desde ese momento comenzamos a hacernos muchas preguntas que jamás se nos hubieran ocurrido.

* * *

Desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho más del que la humanidad podría contar, siempre ha existido un orden natural en el mundo. La tan famosa ley que siempre se ha dicho, y aun después de tantos milenios aún sigue siendo furor y lo seguirá siendo en las futuras generaciones. El orden que gobierna todo, lo existente y lo que no, aquel orden que maneja todo tras los hilos.

 _El Trinisette._

Nadie sabe exactamente su origen, ni quien es la mano maestra tras aquel orden. Solo se sabe que el mundo existe gracias a su propia existencia. Y sin el, el mundo sería reducido a solo un montón de cenizas.

A pesar de ser algo tan conocido, a la vez es algo tan enigmático y lleno de secretos a los cuales nadie se atrevería a averiguar. Pues solo se sabe una cosa con certeza sobre este gran orden. Que todo lo relacionado con el, siempre termina en el mismo destino. La muerte.

Este gran orden, como su nombre lo indica esta dividió en tres partes, cada una con 7 subpartes. El nombre las partes que conforman el Trinisette son las siguientes:

 _Los Pacificadores_

 _Los Anillos Mare_

 _Los Anillos Vongola_

Así mismo, cada una de estas partes está dividida en 7 partes, las cuales están relacionadas entre sí, ya que cada una representa a uno de los elementos jerárquicos existentes en el mundo.

 _Cielo_

 _Sol_

 _Tormenta_

 _Lluvia_

 _Rayo_

 _Nube_

 _Niebla_

La función principal del Trinisette es mantener el orden natural de todo, y para ello utiliza cada una de sus partes. Y la manera como las usa, es la parte amarga de la historia.

Los anillos pertenecientes a este orden, fueron dejados en manos de diferentes personas. Las cuales fueron elegidas dependiendo de la persona, la cual si o si, debía ser del elemento cielo. Los anillos, son capaces de escoger a su dueño, y cada uno lo hace de forma diferente, también dependiendo del tipo de cielo al que siguen. Estos fueron pasando de generación, en generación.

Pero sin duda la parte más importante del Trinisette, son los Pacificadores. Aquellos objetos los cuales eran ligados a las personas más fuertes de la generación, y los cuales terminaban con la vida de su portador. Un cruel destino, pero a cambio de la seguridad del mundo.

Cada uno de los objetos del Trinisette poseía una habilidad única, la cual dependiendo del portador y de la llama era algo increíblemente poderosos si se sabía usar. Son cosas bastante codiciadas, lo cual causo que en más de una ocasión los anillos intentaran ser robados, pero cada familia ha protegido a su tesoro más preciado, lo que ha ocasionado muchas luchas entre familias.

Estos objetos tomaron tanto poder que aún mas allá del bajo mundo, (quien se suponía solo conocería de su existencia) que su popularidad fue creciendo hasta los fines más lejanos en el mundo. El Trinisette termino convirtiéndose en el objeto más codiciado de todos. Nadie sabía con exactitud todo el poder que convendría tener el Trinisette en sus manos, si tan solo tener una sola de sus partes era ya de por sí bastante impresionante, de solo imaginar el poder de todas esas partes juntas, se habla de un poder muy abrumador.

A pesar de que muchos intentaron juntar todas las partes, esto jamás se había logrado, pues para obtenerlas se debía vencer a los portadores de dichos objetos. Y eso sin mencionar que para lograrlo se debían vencer a las personas más fuertes del mundo, los guardianes del Trinisette, los Arcobaleno.

Desde que se conoce sobre la existencia de los pacificadores, se ha sabido que durante cada generación se han reunido a las 7 personas más fuertes en el mundo. Cada una dependiendo de un ámbito diferente, como lo son; en fuerza, estratégico, tecnológico, o influencia, entre otros. Y al final, cada una de estas personas acababa en contra de su propia voluntad aceptando la maldición del Arco Iris en ellos.

Para muchos sonaría increíblemente genial ser parte de los 7 Arcobaleno, pero para desgracia de los mismos lo que definiría mejor ser parte de ellos es una desgracia. Esta maldición causa que el cuerpo del portador sea convertido al de un infante de aproximadamente 5 años, reduciendo el poder de este. Pero a cambio de todo el Pacificador brinda su poder al portador, lo que da como resultado la ley de causa y efecto.

Pero eso no es todo, ya que el Pacificador además alarga la vida del Arcobaleno indefinidamente, mientras lentamente va consumiendo toda su energía vital. Un efecto autodestructivo.

Ser un Arcobaleno ya no suena tan genial.

Durante varias generaciones, todos los objetos del Trinisette han pasado de mano en mano, y de vida en vida. Cada uno guardando tantas historias, y contando una propia. Un ciclo infinito de viajes interminables.

O así era hasta que llego la generación que lo cambiaria todo.

La décima generación Vongola.

Después de que el último jefe de la mafia más poderosa decidiera que era hora de buscar a un sucesor, jamás esperaron que aquel chiquillo de cabellos castaños antigravedad sería el elegido.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, el elegido para convertirse en el sucesor de Timoteo, el noveno jefe de la mafia Vongola.

Desde el momento en el cual el pequeño Tsunayoshi se encontraría cara a cara con el sadismo en persona, de alguna manera sabía que su vida tranquila llena de decepciones y tristezas acabaría. Pues desde el primer momento en él que hizo contacto con esos tiernos pero profundos ojos azabache supo que su vida ya no sería tan normal como creía.

Cuando Reborn llego a su vida, literalmente la realidad lo golpeo en el rostro. Pues aquel sádico bebé había llegado con un propósito que en aquel momento pensaba que solo era una broma de parte de aquel bebé extremadamente fuerte para su edad. El objetivo de convertirlo en un digno sucesor de la mafia más poderosa. Pero a pesar de los constantes lloriqueos de parte de él, y sus rebeldías que más de una golpiza le costaron Reborn jamás se dio por vencido con él. Y a su muy sádica y espartana manera, había logrado lo que él jamás pudo siquiera imaginar o soñarlo. Lo había convertido en todo un hombre.

Para Tsuna, alguien quien había perdido todas las esperanzas en su vida, tener el apoyo de alguien tan insistentemente se había convertido en una luz para él. Porque Reborn se había convertido en algo mucho más que su simple tutor, aquel bebé espartano había entrado a la fuerza en su vida, y ahora formaba parte de su gran corazón.

Tsuna veía en Reborn algo que jamás vio en alguien más, una inspiración.

Era inevitable, cada vez que se enfrentaba a un gran problema, cuando estaba a punto de reprobar alguna materia en su escuela, o simplemente se encontraba en alguna batalla siempre terminaba haciéndose la misma pregunta.

 _¿Qué haría Reborn?_

Esa pregunta fue la que logro sacarlo de muchos aprietos. Incluso en la batalla contra Varia al ver a su tutor con su mirada seria y misteriosa, la cual jamás pudo descifrar lo que reflejaba, se lo preguntaba, y al intentar imaginarlo a él, en su situación su cuerpo y mente actuaban por sí mismos.

Era increíble lo que Reborn causaba en él sin pensarlo, lograba que superara todos los obstáculos que se enfrentasen en su camino.

Y para sorpresa de Reborn, Tsunayoshi ya no necesitaba más golpizas para seguir avanzando, lo único que necesitaba era a él, a su presencia. Porque si, Tsuna lograba superar muchas cosas solo pensando en su tutor, y en lo mucho que haría para demostrarle a todos que si podía. Porque él quería demostrarle al pelinegro que no todo fue en vano, que él en verdad estaba profundamente agradecido con él por llegar a su vida e impulsarlo a los golpes. Tsuna sabe que las palabras para Reborn no valen tanto como las acciones, por eso siempre se asegura de superar todas sus expectativas, quiere que Reborn lo vea con orgullo.

No sabía en qué punto de su vida aquel bebé se había convertido tan indispensable para él, solo sabía que ya no podía seguir avanzando si no estaba él a su lado.

Por ese motivo, cuando viajaron al futuro y descubrió la terrible verdad que existía en el mismo tuvo miedo, tuvo mucho miedo. Aquel desgarrador futuro en el cual los Arcobalenos estaban muertos. Quizás esa fue la primera vez en que la duda invadió su ser, no sabía qué hacer, no estaba preparado para todo aquello, y esta vez temía por su vida, sin tener la presencia de aquel pequeño pelinegro.

Fue una tortura aquella noche, de solo pensar que su futuro será tan obscuro le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón. En alguna ocasión se había preguntado cómo sería su vida si Reborn no hubiese llegado a su lado, pero esta vez la pregunta era más real, y mucho más dolorosa.

 _¿Cómo sería su vida, si le arrebatasen a Reborn de su lado?_

Inevitablemente él apretó sus ojos y sus puños, de solo imaginarlo un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y es que la presencia de Reborn ya se había vuelto algo rutinario para él, y por ello sintió como si jamás pudiera haber aprovechado al máximo aquello.

Esa misma noche se juró a si mismo cambiar el futuro, y cuando todos volvieran a su hogar en el pasado se aseguraría de aprovechar el máximo tener a su lado la presencia del pelinegro, y no permitiría que todo aquel fatídico evento ocurriera de nuevo.

Fue un duro viaje, lleno de tristezas y pérdidas amargas. Pero al final habían logrado todo su cometido. Habían salvado y cambiado el futuro.

Desde el momento en el cual regresaron a su hogar en el presente algo cambio entre ellos dos, a pesar de que aun existían los abusos y golpizas de parte de Reborn de alguna forma Tsuna sentía que el pelinegro ahora se encontraba mucho más eufórico que antes de aquel viaje por el futuro. Podía sentir como su sonrisa era mucho más brillante y sincera, inevitablemente él también le devolvía todos aquellos gestos, pues Tsuna reservaba sus sonrisas más resplandecientes y hermosas para Reborn.

Luego de todo aquello, llego el momento de la batalla de los Arcobaleno. En donde por primera vez supo quién era el que estaba detrás de toda la maldición, Checker Face. A pesar de todo, pudieron llegar a un acuerdo, y con ayuda del mismo, Verde y Talbot lograron hallar una cura para la maldición en sus cuerpos. Lamentablemente solo funcionaba para liberar a sus cuerpos, pero no para liberarlos completamente de la maldición brindada por el pacificador, pues aun debían portarlo en sus cuerpos.

A pesar de todo Tsuna logro establecer una tregua entre Vongola, Checker Face y Vindice. Pues además había ayudado a liberar a todos aquella maldición.

Su impresión fue tan grande al ver el verdadero cuerpo de su tutor, ahora entendía mejor por qué un niño de cinco años tenía tanto poder. Incluso Reborn se dio cuenta de la cara de idiota que hizo al verlo, y después de sonreír como solo él sabía hacerlo lo golpeo levemente para despertarlo de su ensueño. A pesar de que fue un poco difícil acostumbrarse al principio, luego fue algo genial, ya que podía observar muchas cosas sobre su tutor que jamás pudo ver por su antiguo cuerpo.

Todo llevaba su ritmo normal, todo parecía mejorar. La relación entre ellos dos estaba en su máximo esplendor, pues tutor y alumno estaban generando una unión muy poderosa. Tsuna estaba logrando todo aquello que se propuso, era el sucesor oficial del noveno, y ahora no podía estar más contento pues sabía que su tutor estaría muy feliz de saber que había logrado su meta, y se había convertido en todo lo que quería ser.

Pero algo cambio, la actitud de Reborn decayó rápidamente.

No sabía cómo, o porque razón, pero desde un día Reborn ya no volvió a ser el mismo. Su actitud había dado un giro muy drástico, ya no volvía a felicitarlo por su buen avance, ya no sonreía tan cálidamente como antes, y peor que todo ahora parecía querer ignorarlo.

A Tsuna le afecto mucho su cambio de actitud, tanto que su tierna personalidad comenzó a cambiar. Nadie sabía que le sucedía al lindo castaño que antes sonreía tan hermosamente, pues ahora parecía portar solo la tristeza en sus ojos. Y es que quien podría haber imaginado que Reborn tendría tanta importancia en su vida, pues antes él decía mucho lo disgustado que se sentía con el pelinegro a su lado.

No mucho después sus guardianes preocupados quisieron hablar con él, pero al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas decidieron encontrar a alguien que lo entendiera, a él y a sus emociones.

Tsuna descansaba en su habitación, pues desde hacía unos días habían llegado a Italia, la sucesión sería muy pronto, y debía estar preparado. Pero en su cabeza solo se encontraban los pensamientos sobre todo lo que había estado pasando durante tanto tiempo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando unos pequeños golpes se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta. Tsuna golpeo sus mejillas levemente para despejarse y con una no tan brillante sonrisa hablo.

—Adelante. —Dijo él mientras suspiraba, la puerta se abrió lentamente, al estar oscura la habitación y en el exterior con luz, no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba hasta que hablo.

—Tsu-kun. —El castaño abrió sus ojos sorprendido, reconocería aquella dulce y tranquila voz en cualquier lugar.

—Mamá… —Nana entro a la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa, Tsuna se levantó de su lugar y se acercó para abrazarla fuertemente. —¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no me alegre verte, pero venir desde Namimori. —Nana sonrió y beso la frente de su adorado hijo castaño.

—He venido para estar contigo. —Nana los guio hasta un pequeño sillón. Tsuna estaba muy sorprendido, a pesar de que antes de partir le contara toda la verdad a Nana ella jamás dejo su sonrisa, y les dejo muy en claro que siempre los apoyaría en todo.

—Te he extrañado mucho. —Y era verdad, después de partir a Italia Tsuna sintió lo que era el mundo real, sin estar al lado de ella. Supo que jamás pudo demostrarle todo lo que la amaba.

—Yo igual mi Tsu-kun. —Nana lo abrazo más fuerte. —Veo que te has convertido en todo un hombre. —Tsuna solo rio nervioso. —Pero además veo que algo te preocupa. —Tsuna la observo sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Nana acaricio sus cabellos castaños.

—Una madre siempre sabe. —Tsuna agacho su mirada. —Además, tus amigos están muy preocupados por ti. —Tsuna apretó sus puños.

—No es mi intención preocuparlos mamá. —Nana sonrió.

—Lo se mi pequeño. —Ella tomo las manos de Tsuna entre las suyas. —Cuéntale a mamá del motivo de tus preocupaciones. —Tsuna suspiro y después miro directamente a los ojos chocolate de su mamá.

—Es Reborn mamá… últimamente ha estado muy raro. —Nana borro su sonrisa al ver la mirada triste de su hijo. —No sé qué le sucede, antes todo marchaba bien, incluso después de que volviera su forma adulta seguía siendo igual de espartano que antes, o incluso mucho más. —Tsuna rio por unos segundos. —Pero desde que Nono me informo sobre la sucesión, él cambio mucho. Y me preocupa. —Nana tomo el rostro de Tsuna entre sus manos y lo levanto, haciendo que mirara su sincera sonrisa.

—Quiero que me respondas algo Tsu-kun, y quiero toda la sinceridad posible. —Tsuna no entendió a lo que se refería su mamá. —Dime ¿Qué sientes realmente por Reborn-kun? —Tsuna lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

—Siento admiración por él, y un sentimiento inexplicable de poder lograr todo solo estando al lado de él. —Respondió con una sonrisa. Nana sonrió aún más, como adoraba la inocencia de su hijo, él no había entendido a que se refería ella.

—¿Quieres a Reborn-kun? —Tsuna sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente sin pensarlo.

—Sí, lo quiero mucho. Sin él no sé qué hubiera sido de mí. —Nana suspiro soñadoramente, Tsuna lo observo confundido. —¿Por qué mamá? —Nana sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos nuevamente.

—Jamás olvides ese sentimiento Tsu-kun. —Nana lo abrazo. —Puede que Reborn-kun este atravesando una etapa difícil en su vida, por eso debes respetar su espacio y dejar que él mismo te lo diga cuando sea necesario. —Nana golpeo la nariz de Tsuna con su dedo.

—¿Y si no confía en mi para decírmelo? —Nana tomo su bolso y saco algo de el, luego se lo enseño a Tsuna, quien sonrió al verlo. Era una de las primeras fotos que se tomaron todos juntos.

—Es imposible que no confié en ti después de todo lo que han pasado juntos para llegar hasta aquí. —Nana abrazo nuevamente al castaño. —Por eso debe haber algún motivo por el cual Reborn-kun está actuando de esa manera, se paciente y en ningún momento dejes de demostrarle todo tu apoyo. —Tsuna suspiro, su mamá tenía razón. Cuando Reborn comenzó a actuar extrañamente él decidió alejarse de él, y ahora veía que no había sido la mejor decisión.

—Tienes razón mamá. —Tsuna volvió a sonreír como siempre lo hacía. —Solo estaba pensando en lo que yo sentía, que no pensé en lo que él debe estar sintiendo. —Nana le dio un cariñoso beso en su frente.

—Si Reborn-kun se aleja de ti entonces tú acércate más a él, y gánate su corazón. —Obviamente Nana decía todo esto esperando que su querido hijo captara la idea a lo que se refería.

—¿Ganarme su corazón? —A Nana le daban ganas de abrazar a su hijo hasta la muerte, era demasiado tierno. —¿Cómo?

—Muy fácil, dile halagos, se cariñoso con él, y más importante demuéstrale que cada día lo mucho que te importa. —Tsuna quedo pensativo durante unos segundos.

—¿Así lograre que Reborn se quede al lado mío? —Pregunto él algo nervioso, Nana sufrio un mini ataque cardiaco al verlo.

—Claro que sí, pero debes demostrarle lo valioso que es él para ti. —Nana disfrutaba todo aquello, ella quería le felicidad de Tsuna, y para ello debía ayudarlo a alcanzar sus objetivos. —¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ve y demuéstrale lo mucho que te importa! —Tsuna al principio tembló un poco, pero luego miro a su mamá con determinación.

—¡Lo hare, gracias mamá! —Tsuna abrazo a su mamá como si no la volviera a ver mañana, y le beso su mejilla. —¡Eres la mejor! —Tsuna tomo aquella fotografía y salió de la habitación, en busca del pelinegro.

Nana sonrió nuevamente, su pequeño jamás había experimentado lo que era enamorarse de alguien, por eso no sabía bien que eran esos sentimientos nuevos que comenzaban a florecer en su interior. Pero a pesar de todo de alguna manera los entendía a su modo, y pensaba que era normal sentirse de aquella forma por su tutor. Era tan inocente y tierno que jamás perdonaría que alguien destrozara su corazoncito. Por eso le alegraba que los sentimientos de su hijo nacieran por causa de Reborn, ya que ella sabía que él también guardaba cierto cariño hacia su hijo, un cariño que ni él mismo sabía que existía. Y si se diera el caso de que no fueran sentimientos correspondidos sabía que el pelinegro no lastimaría a su pequeño con malas intenciones.

Sin duda una madre siempre sabe todo.

* * *

Tsuna comenzó a correr buscando alguna señal de su tutor, había buscado por todo el piso en el que normalmente se encontraba pero no estaba, cosa que le extraño de sobremanera. Y lo más extraño era que no había ninguna otra señal de sus guardianes, o los guardianes de su abuelo, sabía que de algún modo u otro ellos harían algún escándalo y él podría oírlos, pero todo estaba tan abrumadoramente silencio.

Pero de repente un sonido logro oírse, no pudo identificar bien que era, pero sí de dónde provenía. Tsuna rápidamente comenzó a bajar los escalones, dirigiéndose hacia el primer piso y a medida que avanzaba podía oír mejor aquel sonido. Cuando llego vio sorprendido a todos reunidos alrededor de algo, pero su vista fue directamente hacia el pelinegro que estaba justo en medio de todos observando lo mismo que los demás. Tsuna sonrió y comenzó a acercarse con una sonrisa, pero cuando logro ver que era lo que todos estaban mirando, se congelo.

— _Estamos aquí en vivo, desde lo que ha sido uno de los puntos del atentado masivo. —_ Todos estaban observando el gran televisor, donde estaban las noticias de última hora. — _Se ha registrado un total de siete puntos atacados hoy, a la misma hora alrededor del mundo._ —Una imagen apareció, en donde se veían todos aquellos lugares, totalmente destruidos. — _Entre los siete lugares se conoce una de las empresas industriales más influyentes de China, el aeropuerto de Tailandia, la base naval de Estados Unidos y un pequeño pueblo en Japón llamado Namimori._ —Tsuna abrió sus ojos sorprendido, al igual que el resto de todos los que se encontraban ahí. — _No se sabe con exactitud porque atacarían un pequeño pueblo no tan conocido, pero justo en este lugar se ha encontrado un mensaje de los perpetradores._ —La imagen volvió a cambiar, mostrando lo que era una especie de carta escrita perturbadoramente con un líquido carmesí.

" _Entreguen a los Arcobaleno"_

Justo después de mostrar esa última imagen el televisor fue apagado, y un silencio incomodo reino en todo el lugar.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Todos giraron a ver al castaño, quien veía con enorme preocupación en sus ojos.

—Tsunayoshi-kun… —Hablo Nono al ver a su nieto.

—¡Hay que ayudarlos! —Tsuna rápidamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero alguien agarro su muñeca impidiendo que pudiera seguir avanzando. Cuando giro a ver de quien se trataba encontró unos ojos fríos metálicos.

—Tienes que calmarte, herbívoro. —Hibari apretó más su agarre.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Han atacado Namimori, todos pueden estar heridos! —Grito Tsuna histérico.

—Sé que han atacado Namimori, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa imprudente hay que analizar la situación. —Dijo con enojo Hibari. —Piénsalo herbívoro, quien sea que haya causado todo esto puede aún seguir ahí. Han atacado lugares en los cuales nos hemos ubicado, y si sabían sobre Namimori es porque están bien informados sobre nosotros. —Tsuna Pareto sus puños, Hibari tenía razón.

—¿A qué se referían con ese mensaje? —Pregunto Yamamoto luego de lo sucedido.

— _Entreguen a los Arcobaleno._ Sea lo que sea, nos dieron la primera pista de lo que están buscando. —Nono se acercó a sus guardianes. —Lo mejor será reunir a todos aquí, el enemigo dejo en claro que su objetivo son los Arcobaleno, quiero que los contacten a todos según sus elementos y los traigan aquí. —Los guardianes de Nono asintieron y cada uno tomo su camino para contactar con cada uno. —Reborn. —El nombrado miro a Nono sin moverse de su lugar. —No quiero que hagas algo precipitado, tus esperas aquí. —Sin más que decir Nono se retiró listo para contactar con la familia del Arcobaleno del cielo.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo quedo estático en su lugar.

—Juudaime ¿Qué debemos hacer? —Pregunto Gokudera acercándose a Tsuna, él estaba muy preocupado, su hermana estaba en Namimori atendiendo unos asuntos.

—¿Deberíamos ir a Namimori? —Yamamoto también demostraba toda la preocupación que sentía, pues su padre se encontraba también en el pueblo.

—Sawada, mi hermana estaba ahí. —Ryohei también estaba bastante preocupado, tanto que dejo de lado sus extremos gritos. Tsuna sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a doler.

—Chicos, sé que todos estamos preocupados por eso. Pero Hibari-san tiene razón. Si el enemigo sabe que estuvimos en Namimori es probable que tenga más de un ojo ahí. —Ellos tres agacharon sus miradas. —Pero no se preocupen, les prometo que haré todo lo posible para que podamos ir lo antes posible. —Ellos simplemente asintieron. —Ahora ayudemos con todo lo posible al abuelo y sus guardianes para contactar con los Arcobaleno. —Ellos asintieron nuevamente y se fueron retirando. Tsuna se acercó a sus dos guardianes restantes. —Hibari-san, te encargo por favor la comunicación con Namimori. —El pelinegro no dijo nada, tan solo se fue por su propio camino. —Mukuro. —El de ojos bicolores tan solo lo miro, sin su usual sonrisa burlona. —Te encargo que por favor mantengas un ojo en todos nosotros, no quiero que ninguno metamos la pata. —Mukuro sonrió levemente antes de posar su mano sobre los cabellos de su cielo.

—Kufufuf~, entendido Vongola. —Sin decir más él desapareció entre su niebla.

Solo quedaron ellos dos en el lugar.

Tsuna observo nervioso a su tutor, desde hacía varios días no lo veía, o siquiera hablaba con él. Cuando pasaban esas cosas usualmente él se habría retirado, pero esta vez después de hablar con mamá pudo pensar mejor en las cosas. Él miro mejor a Reborn, parecía ido de este mundo, a pesar de estar de espaldas a él podía sentir algo extraño, un sentimiento desconocido.

—Reborn… —Dijo Tsuna, por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para él. Aun así Reborn no giro en ningún momento. Tsuna apretó sus puños y comenzó a acercarse a él. Tenía que ser sincero con él, debía demostrarle lo mucho que confía en él, para que él también lo haga.

—Dame-Tsuna. —Hablo por primera vez con esa profunda y misteriosa voz. Tsuna tembló levemente. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora actuara como si hablara con un extraño? En verdad no haber tenido contacto con el pelinegro se había vuelto muy horrible. —¿Qué planeas? —Tsuna lo miro extrañado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Tsuna no entendía a qué se refería.

—No creo que pienses estar sin hacer nada cuando tu hogar fue atacado. —Respondió el pelinegro a sus dudas. Tsuna suspiro.

—Claro que no lo hare, pero yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. —Reborn giro levemente su rostro, paralizando a Tsuna con aquellos ojos azabaches tan hermosos. —¿Vas a quedarte quieto cuando acaban de amenazarte? —Reborn no pudo evitar sonreír arrogantemente, ese chiquillo lo conocía muy bien.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Dame-Tsuna. —Reborn giro completamente y golpeo a Tsuna en su frente, quien cerro sus ojos y comenzó a masajear la zona del golpe.

—Solo ten cuidado por favor. —Reborn borro su sonrisa y observo como la mirada del castaño reflejaba preocupación. —Al ver esa tierna mirada algo muy en lo profundo de él se removió.

—¿Acaso estas preocupado por mí, Dame-Tsuna? —Pregunto Reborn con toda la intención de burlarse de él y olvidar ese molesto sentimiento que tuvo a ver aquellos ojos castaños.

—Sí, no quiero que nada te pase. —Respondió Tsuna inocentemente sin entender el sarcasmo del mayor. Las ganas de burlarse de Reborn se fueron abajo al ver la sinceridad en sus hermosos ojos.

—Tch, ¿Por quién me tomas? Soy el mejor hitman del mundo. —Reborn giro su rostro intentando alejar esas emociones al ver al castañito. —¿Además por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? —Tsuna solo sonrió tan cálidamente.

—Porque tú me importas mucho Reborn. —Respondió Tsuna con toda la sinceridad del mundo, sin saber el efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre el pelinegro. Reborn por primera vez en mucho tiempo quedo mudo, no supo que responder a aquello. A pesar de que siempre podía leer al castaño y saber lo que pensaba esta vez jamás pensó que diría aquello, y de alguna forma al oír aquello su corazón vibro.

—¿Me dirás que de un día para otro comencé a importarte? —Dijo él burlón, sin embargo Tsuna no quito su sonrisa en ningún momento.

—Siempre me has importado Reborn, siempre soy feliz de verte a mi lado. —Aquellas dulces palabras sinceras, causaron que la sonrisa de Reborn cambiara a una mueca. Las estúpidas emociones estaban floreciendo en su interior.

—Tsk, cállate Dame-Tsuna. —Reborn suspiro pesadamente al darse cuenta del efecto que tenían esas palabras en él, a veces esa inocencia llegaba a molestar bastante. Tsuna en ningún momento quito su sonrisa.

—Debo irme para ayudar al abuelo, pero antes. —Reborn levanto una ceja elegantemente, y después no se esperó lo que vendría. Tsuna arriesgándose a ser golpeado corrió y abrazo a su tutor, ya que Reborn era mucho más alto que él lo rodeo en su cintura, y olio profundamente su delicioso aroma masculino. Jamás en la vida se habría atrevido a hacer aquello, pero si en verdad quería que Reborn volviera a ser el de antes haría todo lo posible por lograrlo. Pero lo que no sabía era que estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

Reborn quedo estático, no esperaba aquella muestra de afecto, y lo peor es que no supo cómo reaccionar, pues él no era muy afectuoso. Y que su Dame alumno, el cual antes hacia todo lo posible por evitarlo ahora lo estuviese abrazando como si su vida dependiese de ello era muy extraño. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

—¡Nos vemos Reborn! —Antes de poder reaccionar Tsuna ya se había alejado y ahora se despedía a varios metros alejado, pues no quería ver que haría el pelinegro después.

Reborn tardo un poco en recobrar la compostura, y después sonrió.

—¿Qué estas planeado, Dame-Tsuna? —Pregunto al aire, antes de salir del lugar a paso calmado y elegante.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Bienvenida o Bienvenido a este nuevo Fic.**

 **Espero haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Por favor, deja tu Review y déjame saber si te gusto o tu opinión al respecto. Me encantaría saber como es recibido el Fic.**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos veremos en otro capítulo~**

 **;)**


	2. II

_El que no tiene celos, no está enamorado._

 _¡Que lo disfrutes!_

* * *

 _L.C.A_

 _Cap. II_

* * *

" _Y de esta manera es como la sed de poder puede transformar a unos, a todo un país e incluso poner a tu propia familia en contra. Todo con tal de sentirse la cima de la pirámide que se imponen ante todos nosotros"_

—Juudaime. —El castaño levanto su cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo, para observar a su guardián de la tormenta que había abierto la puerta de su oficina y lo miraba con cierto tono rojizo en su rostro que no pudo identificar.

—Oh, Gokudera-kun. —Tsuna sonrió alegremente. A pesar de vivir en la misma mansión las veces que podía hablar con uno de sus amigos eran pocas y que no fueran necesariamente del trabajo. —Buen día, siento no haberte respondido, estaba leyendo una historia. —Tsuna cerró su libro y lo guardo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

—No se preocupe Juudaime, el desayuno está listo. —Dijo el peli gris que observaba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos al cielo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Tsuna se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la tormenta quien lo observo confundido. —¿Tienes fiebre? —Pero justo antes de que el castañito pudiera tocar su rostro él se apartó rápidamente.

—L-Lo siento Juudaime. —Gokudera hizo una reverencia. —Pero tengo un asunto que atender, con su permiso. —Y sin esperar respuesta del cielito el peli gris salió corriendo lejos del alcance del castaño.

Tsuna algo confundido y preocupado por la extraña forma de actuar de su guardián decidió bajar y ver si alguien sabía algo respecto a eso. Así que ordenando un poco su oficia salió en búsqueda de sus demás guardianes.

Hace apenas un día que había ocurrido los atentados alrededor del mundo, y las preocupaciones de todos no lograban mejorar. Sus guardianes estaban preocupados por su familia en Namimori, pero en esos momento debían esperar y asegurar el perímetro. Además de que había salido una gran amenaza para los Arcobalenos, y ahora Nono junto con sus guardianes debían empezar a mover sus cartas.

Todo se había tornado muy extraño, en menos de nada se suponía que sería la sucesión de él para convertirse oficialmente en el décimo Vongola, pero ahora no sabía ni que pensar, porque estaba seguro que ni él, ni Nono arriesgarían la vida de tantas personas en un mismo lugar, además de haber sido marcados como objetivos.

—¡Yo, Tsuna! —El castaño salió de sus pensamientos, observando como de una de las habitaciones del frente había salido su guardián de la lluvia con su no tan usual sonrisa alegre.

—Oh, Yamamoto-kun. —Tsuna sonrió mientras se acercaba a él. —¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó ya sabiendo cómo se debía sentir su guardián. El más alto frunció un poco el ceño, pero después sonrió nuevamente.

—Estoy bien. —Él suspiro. —No debí alterarme mucho, lo siento Tsuna. —Se disculpó con una sonrisa. —Sé que Papá estará bien, pues él sabe defenderse, me enseño todo lo que se. —El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo está. —Tsuna golpeo amistosamente su hombro. —Por cierto Yamamoto-kun. —Dijo él acordándose de algo. —¿Has visto a Gokudera-kun? —El moreno lo vio confundido.

—¿A Gokudera? No lo he visto desde anoche. —Respondió despreocupado. —¿Por qué?

—Hace un momento vino a mi oficina, y parecía un poco enfermo. —Eso que dijo Tsuna sí que llamo la atención de la lluvia, quien cambio su rostro despreocupado a uno serio. —No me dijo mucho, pero en verdad me preocupa.

—¿Hacia dónde se fue? —Pregunto con cierto tono autoritario Yamamoto, Tsuna lo observo confundido. —Si está enfermo sabes que no querrá preocuparte, es mejor buscarlo y descubrirlo nosotros mismos. —Dijo con una sonrisa calmando al castaño, quien asintió entendiendo al moreno, pero aun extrañándose de la extrema preocupación de él por el peli gris.

—Se marchó hacia la salida de atrás. —Solo tuvo que decir aquello para que Yamamoto comenzara a caminar rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado. Tsuna rápidamente comenzó a intentar seguirle el paso. —¡Y-Yamamoto-kun, espera! —Intentaba llamar su atención el castaño, pero para la lluvia solo tenía como objetivo encontrar a la tormenta y verificar que estuviera bien. Sabía que Gokudera a veces podía ser muy impulsivo, y por lo recientemente sucedido podía serlo peor. —¡Yamamoto-ku…! —Tsuna se estrelló contra la espalda del moreno, pues él había parado en menos de nada y Tsuna, al ir corriendo prácticamente no se había fijado cuando freno su paso. —¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto alejándose de su guardián, pero al ver su rostro observo que miraba con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, y con un toque algo siniestro. Tsuna se extrañó al ver esa mirada en su guardián más calmado, casi nunca perdía su calma ni en las peleas mas difíciles.

—¿Qué hace Gokudera aquí? —Pregunto en un susurro la lluvia observando aun al frente. Tsuna confundido observo al mismo lugar, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía.

Gokudera se encontraba hablando, y por los movimientos que hacia se veía nervioso, y su rostro sonrojado lo confirmo. Pero lo que más confundió al castaño era la persona con la cual el peli gris estaba hablando.

—¿Reborn? —Pregunto observando como el Arcobaleno observaba simplemente a Gokudera mientras este hablaba. —¿Qué están haciendo? —Pregunto sintiendo cierto ardor en su pecho.

—No lo sé. —Respondió simplemente Yamamoto sin dejar de ver la escena. Afortunadamente ellos estaban lo bastante lejos como para no ser vistos. —¿Gokudera no te dijo nada? —Pregunto con cierta molestia el moreno, Tsuna solo negó.

—¿De qué crees que estén hablando? —Pregunto Tsuna curioso por saberlo, no sabía porque motivo pero sentía que debía saberlo, y parar de alguna forma aquello.

—Sea lo que sea, no debe ser nada bueno. —Dijo desconfiado Yamamoto, y con cierta molestia al ver las expresiones avergonzadas del peli gris mientras hablaba con el ex bebé.

—Tal vez deberíamos preguntarles. —Tsuna queriendo deshacerse de ese molesto sentimiento comenzó a caminar en dirección a su tutor y su guardián. Yamamoto al ver sus intenciones entro en pánico.

—¡Detente Tsuna! —En un desesperado movimiento por evitar ser descubiertos, Yamamoto se arrojó encima de Tsuna, causando que los dos cayesen sobre un arbusto e inevitablemente causando un sonido que llamo la atención de los otros dos que se encontraban hablando.

—¡Yamamo…! —Tsuna quien estaba debajo del más alto fue interrumpido cuando el moreno tapo su boca mientras se agachaba y pegaba más al castaño, intentando no ser visto.

—No hagas ni un ruido, no queremos ser descubiertos. —Yamamoto no quiera que Gokudera lo viera de aquella forma con su querido decimo, pues aquella pose tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba no ayudaba mucho, y podría ser malinterpretada por cualquiera.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Pregunto inocentemente el castaño bajo él observándolo curioso con sus enormes ojos castaños. Bueno, todos menos Tsuna. Yamamoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con su cielo, pero justo antes de decir algo logro oír unos pasos que se acercaban sigilosamente.

—Reborn-san ¿Está seguro de que no fue un animal? —Esa sin duda fue la voz de Gokudera.

—Cierra la boca. —Dijo simplemente el Arcobaleno.

Yamamoto se puso nervioso, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. No quería ser descubierto de esa forma por ellos, menos por Gokudera, no quería que malinterpretara la situación. Además presentía que si Reborn los descubría no sería nada bueno para él, y terminaría con el cuerpo agujerado por balas.

—Yamamoto-kun, debemos decirles la verdad. —Sugirió Tsuna en voz baja sintiendo los pasos de su tutor.

—Si hacemos eso Gokudera y Reborn me asesinaran. —Respondió él algo nervioso.

—¿Por qué lo harían? No estamos haciendo nada malo. —Yamamoto no podía evitar pensar que Tsuna era demasiado inocente, pues a pesar de que él estuviese entre sus piernas, y rozando casi sus frentes Tsuna no podía ver nada más que eso.

Los pasos se acercaban más, y Yamamoto más tenso se ponía. Reborn entrecerró sus ojos apretando su arma, mientras analizaba el lugar de donde provino aquel ruido. Él no era un idiota, sabía que alguien estaba espiándolos, pues había logrado sentir la presencia de alguien antes, a pesar de que este desconocido la ocultaba muy bien. Y justo antes de acercarse un poco más y ver las piernas de Yamamoto su celular sonó.

—¿Qué sucede? —Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oír la masculina voz de su tutor, desde lo que sucedió el día anterior no había podido olvidar la cercanía que tuvo con él durante unos momentos, y ahora que lo recordaba no podía evitar avergonzarse. Aun así, se sorprendió al oír que Reborn no respondía de mala manera, por lo cual tuvo una idea de quién era el que estaba al otro lado de la línea. —Entiendo, voy para allá. —Y sin decir más, corto.

—¿Quién era Reborn-san? —Pregunto Gokudera curioso.

—Era Nono, hay algo que debe informarnos. —Sin decir nada más el pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia el gran salón, alejándose del escondite del cielo y la lluvia, mientras la tormenta lo seguía de cerca.

Al oír que no había nadie cerca Yamamoto soltó un pesado suspiro y se levantó, para después ofrecerle la mano a Tsuna, quien la acepto siendo ayudado a levantarse.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca. —Dijo divertido Yamamoto una vez estuvieron de pie. Tsuna lo miro un poco serio durante unos segundos, cosa que extraño al moreno. —¿Qué sucede Tsuna?

—¿Crees que Reborn este ayudando a Gokudera-kun si está enfermo? —Pregunto bajito el castaño, Yamamoto parpadeo un par de veces no entendiendo lo suficiente. —Tal vez lo esté cuidando mientras se mejora, pero es extraño porque él jamás me cuido a mí de esa manera. —Dijo más para él que para Yamamoto, quien después de entender a que se refería no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. —¿D-De que te ríes? —Pregunto algo avergonzado.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido, estas celoso Tsuna. —Yamamoto siguió riendo, mientras el castaño hacia un tierno puchero.

—¡Y-Yo no estoy celoso! —Exclamo algo enojado y sonrojado, Yamamoto dejo de reír y lo miro seriamente. Tsuna fue quitando su rostro de enojo dejando uno de confusión. —¿Qué es estar celoso? —Pregunto confundido, Yamamoto volvió a reír mucho más fuerte que antes, llamando la atención de unas personas que caminaban alrededor de la mansión y los veian extrañados.

—Ay Tsuna, vas a matarme algún día. —Yamamoto limpio unas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos por tanto reír.

—Ya dime Yamamoto-kun. —Exigió el castañito. Yamamoto se enterneció con su rostro enojado.

—Te lo diré, no te preocupes. —Yamamoto se acercó a Tsuna y lo abrazo por los hombros, comenzando a caminar con él.—Mientras vamos caminando para no llegar tarde al desayuno. —Ellos siguieron caminando juntos hasta llegar al interior de la mansión. —Estar celoso es… —Yamamoto quería reír ahí mismo, pero no quería enojar más a su cielo. Era verdad que él ya se había dado cuenta desde mucho antes del enorme cariño que el castaño tenía por su tutor, pero Yamamoto solo lo veía como eso, nada más fuera de ello. Pero después de que la maldición en sus cuerpos fuera rota fue una gran sorpresa, y más al ver que el cariño del castaño era diferente a lo que pensaba. Se alegraba mucho, y más porque se divertía observando los grandes dilemas del castaño al no entender muy bien que era todo aquello que comenzaba a florecer en su pecho al ver a su tutor. Había veces en las que dudaba sobre eso y se ponía triste, y eso los preocupo bastante a ellos, por lo cual entre todos tomaron la decisión de llamar a la única persona capaz de aclarar las dudas del castaño, Nana. Y vaya que había funcionado, el castaño tenía ahora más en claro lo que sentía y debía hacer, y él estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo. —Cuando no te gusta que la persona a la que más quieres le dé su atención a alguien que no seas tú. —Tsuna lo observo algo confundido.

—¿Su atención? —Pregunto aun sin entenderlo muy bien. Yamamoto asintió.

—¿Qué sentiste al ver a Reborn cuidando de Gokudera? —Tsuna lo pensó un momento.

—Sentí una picazón en mi pecho. —Esto lo dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón, Yamamoto no podía con tanta lindura. —¿Esos son celos? —Pregunto apretando levemente su mano.

—Así es, esa molestia son los celos que sientes al ver a Reborn con alguien que no seas tú. —Aclaro alegre la lluvia.

—¿Y cómo elimino los celos? —Si Tsuna fuera un poco más observador y no tan inocente hubiera visto la sonrisa macabra que se formó por segundos en el rostro de Yamamoto y las oscuras intenciones que nacían en su ser.

—Muy fácil. —Yamamoto paro su paso junto con Tsuna, pues había llegado a la entrada del salón principal, donde sería el desayuno. —Cada vez que sientas celos, tienes que… —Yamamoto se acercó a su oído y le susurro la respuesta, Tsuna solo asentía entendiendo todo, pero justo antes de poder seguir la gran puerta fue abierta, mostrando a un peli gris quien se sorprendió al ver a la lluvia y a su cielo bastante cerca, cosa que le molesto.

—¡Friki del béisbol, ¿Qué le haces a Juudaime?! —Aquel grito de la tormenta llamo la atención de todos en el lugar, causando que todos observaran a Yamamoto y a Tsuna, quienes se separaron sonriendo como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—¡Yo, Gokudera! —Saludo extrañamente alegre y con cierto sonrojo la lluvia, Gokudera al notar esto solo pudo apretar más los dientes malinterpretando para quien iba dirigido el sonrojo.

—Bastardo… ¿Qué hacías con Juudaime? —Pregunto amenazante mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa, Yamamoto no dejo de sonreír en ningún momento.

—G-Gokudera-kun, no es nada solo estaba hablando con Yamamoto. —Intento calmarlo Tsuna mientras se acercaba.

—Vamos Gokudera, no te preocupes. —Dijo Yamamoto divertido por la situación.

—¿De qué hablabas con Juudaime? —Demando saber Gokudera, quien seguía molesto por alguna razón que no podía comprender.

—¿Tanto quieres saber? —Yamamoto suspiro divertido y tomando las muñecas de Gokudera se soltó de su agarre y acerco su rostro al de él, causando un ligero sonrojo en la tormenta. —Te lo diré cuando tú me digas de que estabas hablando con Reborn. —Gokudera abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se sonrojo aún más. Yamamoto estaba sorprendido, no sabía que él podía llegar a ser así de manipulador.

Tsuna los observaba nervioso, pero al sentir un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo giro su vista, encontrándose con los fríos ojos negros de su tutor que lo miraba con cierto enojo que no pudo descifrar. Pero entonces recordó todo lo que le dijo su mamá, y lo que hablo ahora con Yamamoto, por lo cual aun teniendo algo de nervios levanto su rostro y con toda la alegría que pudo le sonrió a Reborn, fue una sonrisa tan hermosa y cálida que tomo desprevenido al hitman, quien sintiéndose incomodo por la calidez con la que sonreía giro su cabeza y dejo de mirar al castaño, quien se entristeció un poco por eso.

—Ustedes tres tomen su lugar, la reunión va a comenzar. —Hablo Nono desde su lugar, los tres se sorprendieron y algo avergonzados asintieron y fueron a sus lugares. Yamamoto se sentó al lado de Ryohei, y Gokudera al ver que no había más lugares se sentó al lado de Yamamoto. Mientras Tsuna al ser el décimo debía tomar su lugar al lado del Nono, y para su gran suerte a su lado estaba Reborn.

El castaño le sonrió a su abuelo, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, y después miro a su otro lado viendo como el pelinegro miraba al frente, ignorando su presencia. A pesar de todo sonrió al ver que podía verlo más seguido que antes.

—Muy bien, lamento interrumpir el desayuno de todos pero hay algo muy importante que debemos aclarar. —Comenzó a decir Nono con seriedad. —Hemos averiguado que el ataque planeado de ayer fue hecho relacionando varios puntos. —Nono miro a Coyote, quien asintió y saco un mapa en donde se veían los puntos atacados. —Cada uno de esos puntos representa la ubicación de un Arcobaleno. —Varios abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

—¿A que se refiere Nono-sama? —Pregunto Gokudera.

—Me refiero a que sea quien sea que planeo esto sabía exactamente donde atacar. —Nono observo a su nieto, y después al hitman quien se mantenía pensativo. —Cada uno de estos puntos es frecuentado por un Arcobaleno varias veces en el año, por lo cual este ataque fue una manera de decirnos que saben todos y cada uno de nuestros movimientos. —Termino de decir mientras cerraba sus ojos levemente.

—¿Pero cómo es eso posible? —Pregunto Tsuna.

—Parece que nos han estado observando desde un largo tiempo. —Respondió Coyote, Nono asintió. —Han dejado en todos los puntos el mismo mensaje, quieren a los Arcobalenos.

—La pregunta sería ¿Por qué a los Arcobalenos? —Siguió Nono. —Pero pensándolo mejor lo que deben querer realmente son los pacificadores. —Tsuna observo levemente a su tutor, quien mantenía una mirada fuera de este mundo, cosa que le extraño. —Como sabrán, los Arcobalenos son las personas más importantes de este mundo, por lo cual no podemos permitir que estos enemigos acerquen sus manos a ellos. —Nono observo a todos uno por uno. —Es por eso que nos hemos puesto en contacto con todos los Arcobalenos, y se ha llegado a un acuerdo. —Tsuna lo observaba algo temeroso, su intuición le advertía que no sería algo que le agradase.

—Se ha decidido que todas las familias tendrán que unirse y cooperar. —Siguió Coyote.

—Y cada familia se va a enfrentar a una gran responsabilidad. —Continuo Ganauche.

—Cada familia va a tener a su cuidado a un Arcobaleno. —Finalizo Nono. —Al cual se deberá proteger con su vida. —La décima generación lo vio bastante sorprendido.

—A-Abuelo, ¿No es algo muy extremo? —Pregunto tímido Tsuna.

—Estamos hablando del destino del mundo Tsunayoshi-kun. —Nono le sonrió dulcemente a Tsuna. —Si los Arcobalenos desaparecen. Nosotros también. —Tsuna lo observo nervioso, él tenía razón. —Es mejor prevenir, si este enemigo conoce nuestras ubicaciones lo mejor será no andarnos con juegos. —Nono saco una lista de su bolsillo. —Ya me he contactado con todas las familias, unas aún faltan por confirmar pero es seguro que todas quieran cooperar. —Nono aclaro su garganta. —Tenemos principalmente a nosotros, la familia Vongola. —Todos enfocaron toda su atención a lo que diría Nono. —Seremos los encargados de cuidar al Arcobaleno del Sol, Reborn. —Todos enfocaron al nombrado, quien tan solo apretó sus puños, Tsuna tuvo mal presentimiento. —La siguiente familia es Cavallone, quienes serán los encargados de cuidar al Arcobaleno del rayo, Verde. —Los demás asintieron. —La siguiente familia es Simon, quienes serán los encargados de cuidar al Arcobaleno de la nube, Skull. —Tsuna se sorprendió al oír la familia de su amigo Enma. —La siguiente familia es Millefiore, quienes se encargaran de cuidar al Arcobaleno del cielo, Yuni. —Eso relajo in poco más a Tsuna y los demás. Ellos eran muy fuertes, podrían proteger a Yuni sin problemas. —Los siguientes no son una familia necesariamente, pero si son un grupo poderoso de Vongola. —Eso extraño a algunos. —Varia será el encargado de cuidar al Arcobaleno de la niebla, Viper.

—¡¿Varia también?! —Pregunto sorprendido Tsuna, Nono asintió.

—Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, por lo cual ellos aceptaron trabajar con nosotros. —Nono volvió a observar su lista. —Como no tenemos mucha información sobre las demás familia se ha decidido que los Arcobalenos restantes sean repartidos en las familias ya nombradas. Por lo cual el Arcobaleno de la tormenta, Fon también quedara con Varia.

—¿No sería mejor con una familia? —Pregunto Yamamoto.

—Creo que conoces a Varia Yamamoto-kun, no son cualquier grupo cuerdo que conozcas. —Dijo divertido Nono. —Ahora, el Arcobaleno de la lluvia quedara con el CEDEF. Quienes además cuentan con nuestra ayuda y la de Varia. —Nono guardo su lista. —Eso sería todo por ahora. La idea sería mantener cerca a todos los Arcoblaneos mientras se logra atrapar al enemigo, pero es algo imposible ya que si atacan todos estarían en peligro. —Nono saco una especie de comunicador de su bolsillo. —Esto nos permitirá estar comunicados con o sin señal, es un aporte de Irie-kun y Spanner-kun.

—¿Ya hablaste con todos los Arcobalenos abuelo? —Pregunto Tsuna aun nervioso por algo.

—Si… pero no logre convencer a todos, por lo cual necesite de la ayuda de Yuni-chan. —Aclaro Nono. —Ahora que recuerdo, necesitare un favor de la décima generación. —Todos observaron a Nono expectantes por lo que diría. —Necesito que brinden su ayuda a las demás familias que cuidaran a los Arcobalenos, no serán todos pero si algunos. —Ellos abrieron sus ojos algo sorprendidos. —Hibari-kun. —El nombrado quien se hallaba de pie alejado del lugar lo observo neutral. —¿Podrías ayudar a Dino-kun con Verde? —La nube no dijo nada, tan solo cerró sus ojos, lo cual fue suficiente para Nono. —¿Ryohei-kun, podrías ayudar a Varia?

—¡Los ayudare y protegeré al extremo! —Grito eufórico el guardián del sol., Nono sonrió por su energía.

—Mukuro-kun. —El de ojos bicolor miro con su sonrisa burlona al noveno. —¿Podrías ayudar a Millefiore? —Tsuna logro notar como su guardián se tensaba levemente, pero fue casi tan imperceptible que no sabía si fue real o no.

—Kufufufu~ Claro Nono. —Respondió con su típica sonrisa.

—Muy bien, los demás que son Tsunayoshi-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun y Lambo-kun se quedaran en esta mansión para ayudar a cuidar a los Arcobalenos que vendrán. —Ellos asintieron. —Entonces eso será todo por ahora, mañana vendrán las familias, y los Arcobalenos para dar un último aviso. —Ahora si pueden desayunar tranquilos. —Sin más que decir Nono tomo sus cosas y se retiró junto con sus guardianes, dejando tan solo a la décima generación.

Hibari al observar que no habría nada más importante se dispuso a irse del lugar lleno de herbívoros molestos. Pero una burlona voz lo detuvo.

—Kufufufu~ parece que Alondra-kun tendrá que convertirse en la niñera del idiota jefe Cavallone. —Dijo burlón Mukuro con todas las intenciones de enfadar a Hibari. La nube giro levemente su rostro mostrando una mirada asesina que los helo a casi todos, pues Mukuro sonrió aún más. —Oh, verdad que la niñera será el Cavallone, y el crio será otro.

—¿Qué dijiste, maldito herbívoro piña? —Hibari saco sus tonfas y comenzó a acercarse nuevamente a la mesa para darle su merecido el herbívoro frutal. Mukuro al oír semejante apodo entrecerró sus ojos. —Si vamos a hablar sobre niñeras parece que el Herbívoro maniaco de los dulces te usará para su diversión. —Dijo divertido Hibari, con una sonrisa que demostraba el enojo que tenia.

—¿Quieres luchar Alondra-kun? —Mukuro se levantó de su lugar, invocando su tridente.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte, maldita piña. —Hibari se acercó rápidamente dispuesto a golpear a Mukuro, pero el interpuso su tridente en medio frenando las tonfas de Hibari. Ambos se observaban con una sonrisa siniestra.

—¡Que el mejor gane, al extremo! —Grito Ryohei saltando de su lugar y llegando cerca del enfrentamiento de estos dos.

—¡Malditos idiotas, ¿no ven que perturban la calma de Juudaime?! —Gokudera saco sus dinamitas y se dispuso a saltar de su lugar, pero un par de brazos en sus hombros los detuvieron.

—Cálmate Gokudera, si entras ahí no saldrás vivo. —Dijo sonriente Yamamoto sosteniendo fuertemente a Gokudera de los hombros.

—¡Suéltame friki del béisbol! —Gokudera comenzó a forcejear, y Yamamoto lo abrazo impidiendo que escapara.

—Oh no, no lo harás. —Y comenzó a reír divertido apretando a Gokudera contra sí mismo, mientras Gokudera luchaba por respirar mientras se sonrojaba por la cercanía.

—C-Chicos, por favor. —Tsuna observaba temeroso a todos sus guardianes, pues a excepción de ellos Lambo dormía plácidamente sobre la mesa después de terminar su desayuno con unas cuantas migajas pegadas al rostro. Y los demás podría destruir todo el lugar en menos de nada.

—Tch, quédate quieto maldito herbívoro. —Hibari intentaba golpear a Mukuro, pero él utilizaba sus ilusiones para transportar de lugar a lugar.

—Kufufufu~ si lo hiciera me matarías, así que… no. —Hibari volvió a atacar con más rapidez, y Mukuro volvió a desaparecer, y apareció en el techo.

—Maldito… aprende a respetar a tus superiores. —Hibari saco su caja arma.

—Dímelo cuando dejes de ser un enano y no me llegues ni al hombro. —Un silencio se formó después de que dijera eso. Todos observaron pálidos como un aura oscura comenzaba a formarse alrededor del guardián de la nube. —Oh, lo siento. ¿Acaso ofendí tu orgullo? —Pregunto sarcástico mientras reía.

—¡Eso es tener agallas al extremo! —Grito divertido Ryohei.

—Eso es ser muy imbécil. —Dijo Gokudera aun en los brazos de Yamamoto.

—¡Nos veremos en el cielo! —Dijo alegre y divertido Yamamoto despidiéndolo con una mano.

—Más bien en el infierno. —Susurro algo temeroso Gokudera al ver como Hibari sacaba una gran cantidad de llamas de la nube de su anillo, dispuesto a usarlas en su caja de arma.

—¡C-Chicos, ya basta! —Tsuna se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a parar aquello, mas todos los ignoraron. —¡Hibari-san no lo hagas, moriremos! —Grito desesperado Tsuna. Hibari ignorándolo obviamente introdujo el anillo en su caja de arma. —¡HIIIIIIIIEEE! —Grito el castaño tapando su rostro, esperando lo que venía.

Pero solo se logró escuchar un disparo.

Tsuna al ver que aún seguía respirando abrió sus ojos, viendo la dirección de dónde provino del disparo, encontrando a unos noqueados Hibari y Mukuro. Y después de ver más allá pudo ver a su tutor con su arma en mano.

—Oh ya se murieron. —Dijo Ryohei en voz baja. —¡ESO FUE MUY EXTREMO! —Grito tan fuerte que varias copas de cristal se quebraron junto con los tímpanos de otros.

—¡Reborn ¿los mataste?! —Pregunto preocupado el cielo con las manos en su cabeza.

—No seas idiota, Dame-Tsuna. Solo los dormí levemente. —Respondió divertido el pelinegro. —Sera mejor que limpien este desastre si no quieren terminar como ellos y realmente morir. —Dijo con voz siniestra, mientras observaba las mesas destruidas, decoraciones y porcelanas destrozadas.

—¡Hai! —Respondieron Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei mientras empezaban a mover los cuerpos de los otros guardianes.

—Y tú, Dame-Tsuna. —El castaño se tensó al oír su voz, se notaba muy molesto. —Aprende a controlar a tus guardianes si no quieres morir pronto por ellos. —Sin más que decir él comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la salida.

Tsuna solo pudo quedarse como un idiota observando la elegancia que demostraba el pelinegro a cada paso. Sin duda alguna Reborn lo sorprendía cada día más. ¿Cuántas cosas se había perdido de él debido a la maldición? Muchas quizás, pero ahora podía apreciarlas mucho mejor. Aun así aún estaba algo extrañado, Reborn hace unos minutos cuando Nono se hallaba en el lugar actuaba muy extraño, no miraba a Nono directamente, y su mirada parecía nostálgica. Él no es de los que se distrae fácilmente, por lo que seguramente hay algo que le preocupa. Y si hay algo que le preocupe a Reborn, el mejor Hitman del mundo debía ser algo extremadamente serio como para causar eso en él.

—¡Reborn-san! —Tsuna salió de su pequeño trance, observando como Gokudera dejaba un momento sus quehaceres y se alejaba de unos extrañados Yamamoto y Ryohei y corría hacia donde estaba Reborn, quien al oír su nombre paro y giro con el ceño levemente fruncido. Tsuna no pudo evitar volver a sentir aquel ardor en su pecho, era nuevamente visitado por los celos. Y era debido a que Gokudera hablaba algo que no lograba oír mientras sonreía de manera alegre hacia su tutor.

Ese molesto sentimiento comenzaba a molestarlo mucho, lo detestaba. Detestaba sentirlo, porque de alguna forma su corazón se sentía… triste. No sabía porque, Reborn siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso en los entrenamientos que le hacía a sus guardianes jamás lo sintió. Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué había de diferente ahora a aquella época? Él aún sigue a su lado, no es como si Gokudera fuera a quitárselo.

¿O si…?

No. Definitivamente no. Gokudera no era esa clase de persona. Quizás solo están hablando de los Aliens que Gokudera tanto ama, entonces él no tendría por qué sentir eso. Pero entonces ¡¿Por qué aún sigue sintiendo como su pecho arde al verlos hablando juntos?!

No lo entendía, no entendía porque se sentía de aquella manera solo por Reborn, Yamamoto le dijo que era por la persona que más quería, pero entonces ¿por qué jamás sintió eso por su mamá? ¿Acaso el cariño que le tiene a su mamá y a Reborn no es el mismo? Esos sentimientos solo logran confundirlo más y más, y con ese molesto ardor solo puede pensar en cosas sin sentido.

Quizás Mukuro puso algo en su bebida y por ello siente aquello. Eso es, le preguntara cuando despierte de su trance.

Pero por ahora no quería seguir aguantando aquello, por lo cual lo mejor sería actuar. Y según la única manera que sabe para deshacerse de ello es el consejo que le dijo Yamamoto. Lo probaría, después de todo confiaba en su guardián de la lluvia, nunca diría algo solo para molestarlo.

¿Qué puede salir mal?

Una vez aclarados la mayoría de sus pensamientos Tsuna observo a su guardián y a su tutor, y con paso firme comenzó a acercarse. Aquellos dos no se habían dado cuenta de que el cielito se estaba acercando, pues estaban muy entretenidos en su conversación. Tsuna siguió acercándose, y Yamamoto quien lo veía desde otra esquina sonrió.

—Reborn-san, es en serio. No planeo hacer eso. —Replico Gokudera algo sonrojado.

—No te estoy obligando, puedes rechazar la oferta pero tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. —Respondió el pelinegro con voz severa. —Además… —Antes de seguir hablando el hitman sintió como halaban se la manga de su traje. Extrañado giro su cabeza para ver una mata de cabellos castaños desordenados, y un poco más abajo el rostro sonrojado de su Dame alumno. —Dame-Tsuna. —Dijo no tan sorprendido.

—Juudaime… —Dijo sorprendido Gokudera de ver a su querido decimo. —¿Sucede algo?

Tsuna abrió su boquita para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Luego de prepararse mentalmente carraspeo un poco y miro directamente a los ojos azabaches de su tutor, sin mirar nada más, concentrándose solo en esas hermosas joyas obsidiana.

—R-Reborn… —Comenzó a decir algo nervioso. —Yo no quiero morir tan pronto. —El pelinegro levanto una ceja confundido. —Pero no me dejas opción. —Tsuna apretó aún más su agarre sobre la manga del mayor.

—¿A qué te refieres, Dame-Tsuna? —Pregunto sin entender a donde quería llegar el castaño, además de algo incómodo por tener esos enormes ojos avellanas mirándolo directamente.

Tsuna comenzó una cuenta regresiva en su mente.

—Y-Yo… —Uno.

—¿Tu, que? —Pregunto impaciente por saber que quería y alejar su mirada, no le gustaba para nada aquella calidez que emanaba del castaño.

—Yo… —Tsuna miro a Yamamoto, quien le sonrió en forma de apoyo, así que volvió a mirar a los ojos a Reborn, esta vez totalmente decidido. —Yo estoy celoso. —Dos.

Un silencio incomodo se formó después de que dijera aquello, la cara de Gokudera era digna de una foto, pero sin duda la de Reborn lo era más. Si no fuera un momento tan incómodo Tsuna hasta se hubiera reído, pues la cara de su tutor por primera vez mostraba una expresión diferente a la coqueta, y siniestra que llevaba siempre. Reborn sin duda alguna, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Tu estas celoso…? —Tres.

Y sin dejarlo terminar, Tsuna con todas sus fuerzas atrajo el brazo de Reborn hacia él, causando que el pelinegro (quien estaba totalmente desprevenido y con la guardia baja) se agachara a su altura, y para la gran sorpresa de todos, y más que nada del hitman, Tsuna se había acercado y había plantado un beso en su mejilla.

Si el que Mukuro le dijera enano a Hibari los sorprendió, el que Tsuna besara a Reborn en la mejilla les causo un infarto.

Todos abrieron sus bocas sorprendidos, hasta Lambo quien se había despertado al haber tanto silencio para nada normal con sus ruidosos amigos. Mientras Yamamoto aguantaba las ganas de no reír, no pensaba que Tsuna en verdad fuera capaz.

Tsuna no podía creerlo, había funcionado. ¡El ardor en su pecho había desaparecido! Y ahora una embriagante calidez abundaba en su interior, no sabía que besar a Reborn fuera tan gratificante.

Reborn pues… jamás se vio venir aquello, por lo cual se encontraba en shock, sintiendo aquella pequeña muestra de afecto que sin duda alguna alboroto todo su ser, sus pensamientos, y sus emociones. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aun no podía reaccionar del todo.

Tsuna lentamente separo sus labios de la mejilla de Reborn, y con una hermosa sonrisa, y un tierno sonrojo lo observo.

—Espero ponerme celoso más seguido. —Dijo el castaño aun sin entender en totalidad que era estar celoso.

Reborn solo lo observaba con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal. ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? ¿Qué era aquello que estaba sintiendo?

De repente la puerta se abrió.

—Lo siento, olvide mi teléfono. —Nono entro con una sonrisa, pero al observar el destruido lugar, a todos con sus bocas abiertas y a su nieto sonriendo tiernamente a su amigo Reborn quien estaba con una cara de confusión total, su cara imito la de los demás. —¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Pregunto mirando a su nieto y a su amigo.

—¡Oh, abuelo! —Tsuna se alejó de Reborn siendo advertido por su intuición. —¿Necesitas ayuda para organizar la reunión de mañana? ¡Yo te ayudo! —Y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a llevarse a Nono hasta la salida. —¡Tengo mucho que contarte! —Dijo con un rostro de felicidad extrema, Nono no pudo resistirse a esa carita.

—De acuerdo Tsunayoshi-kun, vamos a mi despacho. —Y sonriendo igualmente se fue junto a su nieto, dejando atrás a todo el caos que se formaría en menos de nada.

Una vez ellos se fueron, Reborn pudo reaccionar nuevamente, y un aura aterradora comenzo a formarse a su alrededor. Gokuera tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿R-Reborn-san, está bien? —Pregunto temeroso de la respuesta, Reborn sonrió, cosa que asusto a Gokudera.

—Más que nunca. —Respondió el pelinegro comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. —Esto no se quedara así. Me las pagaras, Dame-Tsuna. —Fue lo último que lograron oír los guardianes antes de que desapareciera por la salida. Desde ahora, temían por la integridad física de su cielo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _¿Y cómo elimino los celos? —Si Tsuna fuera un poco más observador y no tan inocente hubiera visto la sonrisa macabra que se formó por segundos en el rostro de Yamamoto y las oscuras intenciones que nacían en su ser._

— _Muy fácil. —Yamamoto paro su paso junto con Tsuna, pues había llegado a la entrada del salón principal, donde sería el desayuno. —Cada vez que sientas celos, tienes que darle un beso a Reborn. De esta manera los celos se irán, pero tiene que ser con mucho cariño, esa es la cura. —Yamamoto se acercó a su oído y le susurro la respuesta, Tsuna solo asentía entendiendo todo, pero justo antes de poder seguir la gran puerta fue abierta, mostrando a un peli gris quien se sorprendió al ver a la lluvia y a su cielo bastante cerca, cosa que le molesto._

— _¡Friki del béisbol, ¿Qué le haces a Juudaime?! —Aquel grito de la tormenta llamo la atención de todos en el lugar, causando que todos observaran a Yamamoto y a Tsuna, quienes se separaron sonriendo como si nada hubiese sucedido._

Sin duda las cosas comenzarían a cambiar desde ahora.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Ha pasado un tiempo, espero que aun siga alguien leyendo este Fic.**

 **Lamento la tardanza, algunos problemillas.**

 **Ahora me permito** **aclarar** **algo de este Fic: En esta historia nuestro lindo Tsuna será quien deberá (por decirlo de alguna manera) enamorar a Reborn. No es que él no tenga sentimientos por Tsuna, pero es algo que aclarare más adelante. Pero seamos sinceros. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Tsuna?**

 **¿Qué tal te ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Qué opinas de la trama de la historia en General? Por favor, deja tu opinión.**

 **Ahora unas respuestirijillas:**

 **Anaquuino: Es algo raro en este Fic, pero supongo más adelante se aclarara, lamento la tardanza. ¡Gracias por tu Review!**

 **Destiny Mercedes: No me mates aun, lamento no actualizar mis otros Fics, pero el tiempo que tengo es poco por ahora, por eso escribo no tan seguido y un fic en específico. Yo también amo a Tsu-kun, espero sea de tu agrado el cap. ¡Gracias por tu Review! :D**

 **Ablamen: ¡Gracias por tu Review! Me alegra que te guste, y espero este cap te guste de igual manera. Espero alcance tus expectativas. :)**

 **Espero te haya gustado, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **;)**


End file.
